mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelia Barrington-Crawford
Template:Rab Ophelia Barrington-Crawford is a 16 year old pureblood witch and the daughter of William and Cora Barrington-Crawford. She is a fifth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (('''OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated))'' Biography Family History Barrington Family (paternal) The Barrington family has always been quite aristocratic. Pureblooded down the line, some other pureblooded families consider them blood traitors because they do not shun mixed-blood or muggle-born wizards and witches, nor do they shun muggles. The Barringtons are most known for their stewardship of their inherited properties; there is no family profession other than the care-taking of their multiple historic homes and lands. Their fortunes are large enough to support this lifestyle, although some members do take on salaried professions that are of interest to them. Crawford Family (maternal) The Crawford family rose from merchant status, to well off, to aristocracy throughout its history. Early on, the Crawford family would make, bottle, and sell elixirs and the like for a wide range of problems. From bruise salves to love potions, the Crawford family sold it all. Their products became quite popular, leading them to move from the merchant class to part of the upper class. A booming business and a series of profitable marriages later, they rose once more into aristocracy. Most Crawfords no longer make and sell potions, and the business has trickled back down to one shop located in Diagon Alley. However, the Crawford family always seems to produce talented potioneers. Parental History William Barrington-Crawford William Barrington-Crawford (nee William Barrington) is the eldest son of the Barrington family. Both of his parents, Cassius and Sibyl Barrington, are retired from society and spend their days resting in the countryside. His two siblings, Orson Barrington and Rosamund Winterbottom, work in the Ministry. He attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff, from which he graduated with slightly-higher-than-average marks. From there he studied Herbology as a hobby, before inheriting the largest of his family's properties, Ashmire Abbey, after his father's retirement. Since then, he has cared for the property and has continued in his Herbology studies, eventually writing a small field guide for magical plants. William is a very comfortable man. He is quick to smile, and carries a generally warm and safe aura about him. When one sees him, one is reminded of a kindly professor, or perhaps a nice librarian. He is of average height, and very slightly rotund. He wears circular glasses, has twinkling green eyes, and is dark blond. Cora Barrington-Crawford Cora Barrington-Crawford is the second eldest of four sisters. Born into her family's aristocratic era, she married into a slightly higher social class than her own. Her parents, Cressida and Maxwell Crawford, enjoy running the potions shop in Diagon Alley, though the family doesn't need the profits from it any more. Her sisters are all scholars in various different subjects. Cora herself has had a career as a rather prolific potioneer, and has written many books on the subject. Her most recent series of books have been household guides, the most popular being "Lotions, Potions, and Brews: Cosmetic Concoctions for the Modern Witch." Before this writing career, however, she was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, and one of the top students in her class. Cora is a friendly woman, although she can come off as a little posh sometimes. She has a plummy tone to her voice, fiery red hair, and a smattering of freckles all over her skin. She is tall and slender, and has an elegant sort of look to her. Her blue eyes have an intelligent glint to them, which can be seen most especially when she is mixing up some potion or the other. First Meeting to Marriage William and Cora first met while attending Hogwarts. They were a year apart in school (William was a sixth year and Cora a fifth) although they were the same age. They had a few classes together and slowly became friends. It was an odd pairing--William the sweet, slightly bumbling Hufflepuff and Cora the razor-sharp potions star. After William graduated they drifted apart, but occasionally sent each other letters. After about five years out of Hogwarts, they met again at a Friends-and-Family type gathering of Ministry workers. They instantly got back to being close friends, and three years later they were married. Within a year, Cora gave birth to their first and only child, Ophelia. Childhood Ophelia was born and raised in Derbyshire, England, and lived her life there in one of the sprawling country manors until attending Hogwarts. Ophelia's childhood was a good one--her parents loved her and were always kind. She had had a keen need for accruing knowledge from a very young age, and her parents supported her in this. Ophelia's mother allowed her to help her create potions, and her father taught her everything he could about herbology. She attended charm school, and was found to be a wonderful duelist and quite adept at charms, as well as the subjects her parents specialized in. Ophelia made friends at this school in the wizarding world, as well as muggle friends from Derbyshire. When Ophelia received her letter of acceptance at Hogwarts, she was overjoyed. She was incredibly excited to continue her education and couldn't wait to attend the school that her family had gone to for generations. Education at Hogwarts Years 1-5 When Ophelia was sorted into Ravenclaw she was happy to be in the same house as her mother. Ophelia's first five years at Hogwarts have been a wonderful time for her. She's met so many interesting people and learned so many interesting things! She joined the Dueling Club in her third year, and the Herbology Club in her fourth. She is a model Ravenclaw, earning high marks, completing her homework nearly every time, and rarely slacking off in class. Her best subjects are charms and astronomy. Year 6 WIP Physical Appearance Ophelia has brilliantly ginger hair, pale skin, and a smattering of freckles. Her frame is slender and a tad short, and her eyes are big and green. Some people describe her stare as "haunting." She is short-sighted and sometimes has to wear glasses. Her style of dress is lightly inspired by the "mori girl" look that is popular in Japan. She likes to wear simple but fashionable clothing as fashion is a special interest of hers. Ophelia's hair changes in length frequently, from a very short cropped style to long, flowing locks. She does this with the aid of various charms such as the severing charm, and specially made potions from her mother. Personality, Traits, and Quirks General Personality Ophelia is generally cheerful and quite kind, although she has a bit of a short temper and sometimes is quick to judge others if they are rude or mean. She is not terribly social as she is mostly introverted and finds that being around too many people for too long makes her tired. Despite this, she finds it fairly easy to make friends. Ophelia is on the spectrum, though due to common misdiagnosis of autism in females and sub-par healthcare in the wizarding world, she has never been diagnosed. Habits Ophelia finds herself entranced with certain topics from time to time, and will research them thoroughly before moving on to what captures her fancy next. When Ophelia is feeling tired from social interaction, she will rub her forehead and eyes as though she is sleepy. Ophelia becomes overstimulated at times, and will completely tune out of the world around her and distract herself with simple tasks like sketching to calm down. When Ophelia feels anxious, she plays with her stim ring, which is a delicate silver band that has a secondary band that spins attached to it. Fears Ophelia is horribly afraid of accidents that could end up harming people. Subconsciously, she analyzes every situation for the possibility of causing physical harm to someone. Ophelia is weirdly afraid of water. She just doesn't like it at all. Loud noises easily startle Ophelia. Magical Abilities and Skills Charms Ophelia's best subject is Charms. Astronomy Ophelia is fascinated by the astronomical world, and adores the subject. Potions Having grown up mixing and making potions, Ophelia is one of the best Potions students in her class. Herbology Similarly to potions, Ophelia's background in Herbology has made her an excellent student in the class, and quite the gardener. Dueling Ophelia is a talented duelist, and has been since childhood. Hobbies and Non-Magical Skills Piano Ophelia is not the most talented pianist, but she loves to play and gets better with every practice. Gardening She enjoys non-magical gardening in addition to gardening with magical plants. Drawing Although she is not terribly good at drawing, Ophelia can be found doodling all over her notes in most classes. Fashion One of Ophelia's most important special interests, she adores fashion--of both muggle and wizarding styles. Possessions Wand Ophelia's wand is ebony, 14 inches long, with a Veela core. Slightly springy. It is carved with a deign of roses that covers the entire wand. Familiar Ophelia's familiar, Ella, is a beautiful mountain pygmy owl, with white and brown markings. Cauldron Ophelia's cauldron is solid gold, and very thick. Her mother insisted that she use this type of cauldron as she believes that it produces the best brews. Books Ophelia has all of the required books for classes, plus a few fiction books that she enjoys reading from time to time. Trunk Ophelia's trunk is dark leather, with her initials embossed on the top. In it resides the paraphernalia associated with her interests. Relationships Parents Grandparents Friends Familiar Rumors